User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Wrath of the Bloody Crow - Chapter 1: Nothing Else Matters
Nothing Else Matters is the first chapter of my twentieth fanfiction, “Wrath of the Bloody Crow”. Time to change things up. I stated in the intro to the prologue that I was going to start adding the little details to the story, and that’s what I’m going to do with this chapter. I read Luna’s entire first story in preparation for this, because he includes the little things. Yes. The story that I never wanted to reread ever has just been reread. Ah, I’m just playin’. I love that story, and totally think that it’s worth rereading. I’m getting off topic here, so I apologize for that. This chapter is pretty good. You meet Gehrman’s mistress, and she’s very interesting. I hope you like this chapter. Nothing Else Matters I had been in my coma for almost three days now. Gehrman and Maria still refused to leave my side. Church doctors came in and out of the room many times during the day, and always tried to convince Maria and Gehrman to go home, but they wouldn’t leave. They were growing tired, since they hadn’t slept since the incident had happened. They didn’t eat much, and never left the room. When the fourth day came, they both decided that they didn’t need to be at the hospital, and went home. Gehrman went back to his workshop, and Maria went to that ugly house of hers. They both prayed that I would be okay, and vowed to get revenge on Antal for what he did. No one had seen Antal since he escaped, and had no idea where he was hiding. Two days after Gehrman and Maria left the hospital, Antal’s informant found out where I was. He had sent one of his mistresses, since no one would expect her to be a spy working for a kidnapper for a school. She entered the room I was in, closed the door, and locked it behind her. She walked up to the left side of my bed, and crossed her arms. At that point, I temporarily regained consciousness, and opened my eye enough to where I could see, but no one could see that my eye was open. The woman was wearing a black sweater with dark purple highlights, a black skirt that went down to her knees, which also had purple highlights, dark gray sweatpants, brown fur boots, and a black scarf thing wrapped around her head. She had a necklace that depicted a bright, blue jewel, which looked similar to Maria’s lumenflower brooch. The woman was attractive, and spoke in a gentle voice. She couldn’t tell that I was awake, so she didn’t know that I could hear her speak. She was very careless when she did speak. Antal’s Mistress: So, you’re Altair. My, he’s much more handsome than I had expected. Antal mentioned the face tattoos so that I could identify you more easily, but I wasn’t expecting...this. (Sigh) It’ll be a shame to see you die. Farewell. As she left the room, I slipped out of consciousness again. One of the doctors in the hospital had apparently heard what Antal’s informant had said, since she warned Gehrman and Maria that Antal would soon know where I was, and would be on his way to kill me. They hastily went to my room at the hospital, and, thankfully, made it there before Antal did. They discussed what they were going to do. Maria: We need to take him somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from here. Do you know of any places? Gehrman: How ‘bout Cainhurst? He’d be safe there. Maria: That’s too far. We wouldn’t be able to carry him that far, and I doubt that he’d survive the journey. Gehrman: What do you think? Maria: I don’t know, which is why I’m asking you. Gehrman sighed. He had an idea, but knew that Maria wasn’t going to like it. Gehrman: I know someone who can take care of him. Maria: Really? Who? Gehrman: Her name is Zilpha, and we have..... a thing. Maria: What kind of thing? Gehrman: A sex thing. Maria got a disturbed look on her face. She now knew where Gehrman snuck off to every night. Maria: Okay. Would Altair be safe with her? Gehrman: Yes. Maria: Let’s not waste any time, then. Gehrman: I’ll carry him. Gehrman picked me up, and almost fell down, but Maria helped him stay upright. Gehrman: Damn, he’s heavy. Does he still have his armor on? Maria: No. I took it off him and brought it back to my house. Gehrman: Then why’s he so heavy? Maria: I don’t know. Let’s go. Gehrman carried me to Zilpha’s house while Maria followed him. Antal, Morrak, Ronan, and Antal’s informant entered my hospital room about 5 minutes after Gehrman and Maria carried me out. When Antal saw that I was gone, he was furious. He didn’t show it, but his companions knew that he was angry since they could hear it in his voice. He looked at the woman who had found where I was. Antal: You said that he was here. Antal’s Mistress: He was. Antal: But he’s not here anymore. Antal’s Mistress: I can see that. Ronan: Maybe he was moved. Antal: Did you say anything while you were here earlier? Antal’s Mistress: Yeah. Morrak: Someone heard you, and informed his friends. Antal: You really need to stop talking to yourself. Antal’s Mistress: My bad. Antal: Your bad? You’re going to have to repay me for this. Antal’s Mistress: No. Not again. Antal: Then stop making mistakes like this. Let’s go. Gehrman and Maria arrived at Zilpha’s house, and knocked on the door. When she answered the door, Gehrman was breathtaken by her appearance, which he always was. Zilpha was a very beautiful woman. She has long black hair, blue eyes, a pretty face, and a kind voice. She always wore a black skirt that reached her ankles, along with a dark purple sweater. Even Maria was slightly impressed by Zilpha’s appearance. Zilpha: Gehrman. You’re early. (Looks at Maria) Who’s this? Gehrman: This is Maria. The bird bucket that I’m carrying is Altair. Zilpha: Maria. I’ve heard a lot about you. Gehrman speaks quite fondly of you, and I can tell why. Maria: It’s nice to meet you, Zilpha. Zilpha: It’s nice to meet you too, Maria. (Looks at Gehrman) What do you need, Gehrman? Gehrman: I need to ask for a favor. Zilpha: Let me guess: You want me to take care of Altair. Gehrman: Yes. It’s for his safety. He’s in a coma, and there’s people trying to kill him. Can you do this for me? Zilpha: Of course. Come on in. Zilpha entered first, then Gehrman and Maria followed. Zilpha’s house was fairly small. It was a one story house that had a living room, kitchen, and two bedrooms. It was very obvious that Zilpha loves the color blue, since the walls and celling of the entire house were painted dark blue. There was a chandelier on the ceiling of the main room in the house. There was a brown couch on the wall of the main room, along with two black, wooden chairs with cow leather seats, and a brown rocking chair that Gehrman had made for Zilpha. There was a large, circular table in the center of the room, with several chairs positioned all around it. The other three chairs in the room all had a small table next to them. There was a red rug on the floor, which did not go well with the rest of the room. The kitchen was fairly simple. There was a dining table capable of sitting 6 people, an oven, and a pantry. The bedroom that Zilpha and Gehrman shared had the same blue walls and ceiling as the rest of the house, as well as a dark gray rug, a brown, wooden dresser to the left upon entering the room, a desk in the right hand corner of the room (facing away from the door), and a two person bed in the center of the room. The bed had dark blue bedsheets, a dark gray blanket, and dark gray pillows. There was a small table on both sides of the bed, with a candle placed on both of them. Zilpha led Gehrman and Maria to the room that I would be staying in. The room was a good bit smaller than the other bedroom, but had the same colored walls and ceiling. A two person bed was in the far left corner of the room, but was positioned with the side of the bed facing the doorway. To the left upon entering the bedroom, there was a brown bookshelf, with a mounted deer head on the wall above it. There was a short dresser at the foot of the bed, facing the door. There were a few items on top of it, like a small clock, a leather belt, a framed drawing of a wolf, and a model ship which resembled a large frigate. There was a small, brown wooden table next to the bed, with a candle on it. Gehrman set me down on the bed. Maria: Blue bedsheets? Gross. Zilpha: What color bedsheets do you have? Maria: Red. Zilpha: Why? Maria: It’s my favorite color. Zilpha: Fair enough. Gehrman: Thank you for this. I hope it doesn’t give you too much trouble to take care of our friend here. Zilpha: It’s no problem. I’m happy to help. Gehrman: Thank you. We should get going. Zilpha: Stay a while. Both of you. Maria: I can’t. Zilpha: Fine. You’re welcome to come back here anytime, Maria. Maria: Thank you. Maria left Zilpha’s house, and whispered to herself when she was out the door. Maria: Bitch. Zilpha and Gehrman sat down on the couch in the living room. They were both silent for a few minutes, which was how it always was with them. Finally, Zilpha broke the silence. Zilpha: Maria sure is pretty. Gehrman: She is. You’re prettier, though. Zilpha: Thank you, Gehrman. Want to go in the bedroom now? It’s a little early, but that doesn’t matter. Gehrman: Sure. Zilpha: Lets go. Credits Well, Luna, did I do a good job with this? I hope so, because I would hate to have disappointed you. I think that this chapter is pretty good. Tell me what you think in the comments. Zilpha looks like Sapphire in Skyrim, because she’s hot as fuck, and one of my three waifus in that game. Category:Blog posts